1. Field
This disclosure relates to an organic material for an organic light emitting device, and an organic light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting device includes two electrodes facing each other and an organic layer interposed between the two electrodes. An organic light emitting device emits light when holes injected from one electrode are combined with electrons injected from the other electrode in an organic layer to produce excitons, and energy is released from the excitons. An organic light emitting device may be applied to various fields including display devices and illuminators.
In an organic light emitting device, electric characteristics of a material in an organic layer may have a large effect on electrical characteristics of an organic light emitting device.